


Lay Here With Me

by Gatorade_blade



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bad Sleeping Schedule, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatorade_blade/pseuds/Gatorade_blade
Summary: Etho has a terrible sleeping schedule and Beef takes care of him
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Lay Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the fact that Etho always seems to be online when the European Hermits are online, and clearly doesn't get a lot of sleep
> 
> Enjoy <33

To say that Etho had a  _ bad  _ sleeping schedule was an understatement. Because Etho  _ didn’t have  _ a sleeping schedule. The white haired male simply slept if he had time to, emphasization on the ‘if’. 

Today for example, Etho has been working hard on his nether farms. He’s now spent 12 hours reworking and wiring up his wither skeleton farm, and has somehow managed to ignore the countless amounts of pricks and cuts that the thorned withered roses had pierced into the pale uncovered skin of his legs. But he had better things to worry about, to him anyway. Because he was still working on slabbing the area to make sure that his mob spawns were at the best, to achieve the best outcome that he could. 

He allowed a small sigh to fall off of his covered lips as he stood up straight in a small stretch, pulling his arms over his head and groaning ever so quietly. His back was getting unbearably stiff from slouching over the slabs all day, and not to mention that he had been running off of pure adrenaline and a black coffee he had drank sometime early that morning (If it was still the same day at least -tracking time in the nether got hard sometimes). 

But as the adrenaline and caffeine wore off, he was left with a pounding headache and a swooning exhaustion running over his body, which was most definitely not the best thing to happen while he was in the nether. The thick air was hot and heavy as it attempted to sift its way through his face mask, and not to mention uncomforting on his skin as he sweat bullets under the layers of fabrics which made up his clothes. 

Finally, with one more wave of pain from his growing headache, he decided to head out of the nether and make his way back to the overworld. He equipped the half-stack of rockets which had been sitting patiently in his inventory for the time being, and rolled his shoulders back before he fixed his elytra onto his frame and started off. 

-

Beef tapped his foot in a slight irritation as he read over the message for a fifth time. He was waiting on a response from Etho, and while he would never consider himself to be someone who was impatient, he most certainly was running thin on this line.

You see, Beef had messaged his boyfriend that previous night saying he wanted to have the younger come over to his hacienda for the night. Not only because they hadn’t seen each other in a week since they’ve both been busy, but also because Beef wanted to talk about somethings with their business. It wasn’t important enough to actually pull the other into a formal meeting in his office, so he was hoping that he could just talk it over when Etho came over. 

But that was the thing. Etho hadn’t come over yet. In fact, the younger had left Beef’s message on ‘seen’, which was asking where he was, for 30 minutes. So Beef -sort of- had a right to be irritated right now. Not that he was, of course. Totally. 

Finally, the sound of rockets came into ear-shot, and Beef shifted his body over to have his eyes land on the man of the hour. There was a concern filling his blood as the younger came more and more into view though, one that had overrun the irritation until it was barely even there anymore. 

Etho’s pale skin was glistened with an irritated sweat, his eyes bloodshot from being open for so long, and eye bags under his eyes that were so dark and deep he looked like he could be some form of ghost. Still, he smiled and waved with an apologetic shrug and he stumbled over to Beef, a statement on his lips that Beef didn’t even let out. 

“Etho, what the hell-are you okay? You look awful.” Instantly, any trace of irritation was gone from the brunette, a worry flooding his blue eyes as he scanned the other. “When was the last time you slept?” 

Beef watches as Etho glances to the side, the gears in his head turning before he opens his mouth to speak, “Actually- can we go inside first? I think I need to sit down.” Beef was quick to comply, opening the door to his hacienda and leading the other over to the large cushioned couch. Etho sat down with a small groan as he pulled his hand up to his forehead.

“Wait here, i’m going to get you a healing potion and start running a bath for you.” Beef spoke as he squeezed Etho’s hand in reassurance, before starting his way off to the doorway. 

But Etho shot up where he sat, latching his fingers around Beef’s wrist to stop him from moving any further, “No no no no- I’m fine, Beefers. I-I promise. It’s okay, really, just a small headache.” He fixed together a light hearted laugh despite the pounding in his head that only screamed louder into ripples of pain. 

The brunette frowned, gently pushing the younger back onto the couch with a soft touch of his hand on the thin shoulder of the other. “Etho, I wasn’t asking. I’m going to take care of you whether you like it or not.” His voice was firm and yet hushed at the same time, his eyes flooding with concern and love for the male who was now lying back on the couch. Etho bit his tongue in a shallow guilt as he slowly nodded and watched the other Canadian start his way back to the doorway of the living room, leaving Etho in the comfort of his Hacienda. 

The white haired male wrapped his arms around himself and shivered from a chill that he wasn’t even sure existed in the warmth of the home that slowly engulfed him. He really hadn’t meant to get Beef so worried, or neglect his own health either, he simply just got caught up in his project at hand and hadn’t noticed the time. 

After a few brief moments, Beef walks back into the room with a healing potion and towel, a small tug on his lips as he hands the container to Etho, waiting patiently for him to pull his mask down. Etho does, and shudders when he pressed the cool glass against his warm lips and swallows down the liquid, never truly getting used to that bubbly, enchanting feeling of the magic entering him. He exhales, low and quietly as he caps the bottle again, and looks up to the older, his eyes still tired and hazy, but at least the headache was leaving him. 

Beef took his time leading Etho over to his bathroom, the tub already filled with water, smelling of flowers that weren’t withered, and warm in a way that he knew wouldn’t burn him. Unlike the treatment he had forced himself to get used to in his hours in the Nether. 

The two remained wordless as Beef helped undress Etho and get him into the bath, much to the younger’s protest, aside from a small sweet hum on the tip of Beef’s lips. It wasn’t until the white haired male was soaking in the bath, Beef seated beside him on a small stool outside of the tub, did the brunette finally start talking again. 

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re all exhausted?” Beef muses as he reaches his hand over to pet Etho’s hair, rubbing his calloused fingertips along the said male’s scalp, earning a relieved exhale. 

Etho melted into the simple touch, relishing in the comfort of it, “Hmm, I don’t have to, do I?” 

“Etho.” 

“Beefers?” 

“Tell me when the last time you slept was.” Beef started to retract his hand away, earning a displeased whine from the other as he chased for the comfort of the older to return to him. 

Etho chuckled, low and humorlessly as he realized that Beef wasn’t going to give him the benefit of the touch unless he answered his questions and sighed in defeat. “Okay, okay. It was only Tuesday, there, not too bad.” 

“Not too bad?? Babe- that was nearly a week ago, it’s almost Sunday!” Etho’s eyes finally opened, his heterochromatic eyes blinking a few times in a silent realization before he started to sink down into the tub, avoiding the other’s gaze. Beef huffed and shook his head as he rubbed at his temples, “No wonder why you look so tired.” 

“In my defense, I was in the Nether and couldn’t sleep.” Etho spoke up, his mouth just barely above the water line as he smiled nervously, and earned yet enough huff of air from his lover. 

“Just- try to be more aware of the time next time? Please, if not for you, for me?” Blue orbs met foggy mismatched pools and just about melted in the innocent guilt which resided in them. 

Etho paused before mumbling a small apology, finally straightening his back and reaching over to peck a small kiss on Beef’s lips. He offered a growing, goofy grin as he pulled away, “Alright, I’ll try my best.” 

-

They now stood in the dim light of Beef’s bedroom, Etho stretching thin arms up and over himself as he gave an exhausted groan, practically drowning in the dark muted fabrics of Beef’s t-shirt and sweatpants. Beef laughed quietly to himself from the other side of the bed, before climbing into the fluffed out blankets and bedding of the soft sheets, shifting over to his side for the other. He waited for Etho to climb in, the younger folding himself up to seem much smaller than they both knew he was, but still melted into Beef’s arms like a perfect puzzle piece. 

Beef ran his fingers through Etho’s dampened white locks, taking in the fresh yet familiar scent of his boyfriend before nuzzling his nose into the hair fully and tightened his grip around him. Etho’s hands stayed balled up, holding onto Beef’s shirt in a way he knew would crinkle the fabric, but also knew that the brunette didn’t mind all too much.

The brunette hummed low and lovingly as he rubbed small circles into Etho’s spine with his hand that had previously been tangled in the younger’s hair. Etho’s own satisfied hum left his throat at the action before he mumbled a small, “I love you, Beefers.” 

Beef smiled to himself, knowing that the other was doing the same despite not being able to see his face, “I love you too, good night.” Etho didn’t respond after that, the hushed noise of small snores filling the room instead. 

If you were to ask him, Beef honestly couldn't remember the original reason why he had called Etho over in the first place. But that didn’t matter to him, because the warmth of his lover in his arms was enough. And while this moment can’t last forever, it was perfect while it lasted.


End file.
